


Little Robin

by kingbeezelbub



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Selves, I have No Excuse, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Selfcest, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, ara ara~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Robin realizes that having two Starfires to deal with can be a challenge...





	Little Robin

“My little Robin…” The larger, more mature Starfire was caressing the younger Robin’s head. “You look so cute…” Her golden fingers ran through his dark locks, smiling warmly down at him.

“Um, yeah…” Robin blushed fiercely at the touching the older Starfire was giving him. “Er, Star-”

“Call me Kory.” Kory spoke in a honeyed tone. “It will be easier that way to prevent being confused with my younger self.”

“Right. Kory.” Robin coughed nervously. “I don’t think my alternate will be happy to find us like this.”

Kory pulled him towards her busty chest and embraced him. “He will understand. Trust me.” She then pulled him back and tilted his face, making him look at her. Her emerald green eyes, her ruby lips, her fiery red hair… She was truly wonderful in every sense of the word.

“Oh, man…” Robin gulped as he felt his little soldier saluting Kory. It did not go unnoticed by the Tamaranean’s eyes.

“Why, Little Robin,” Kory giggled, her smile coy. “Is that your Batarang, or are you surprised to see me?”

“I-It’s not what it looks like, I swear! I-It’s the heat!” Robin babbled uselessly, as Kory’s smile grew wider and wider. He then was silenced by a finger on his lips.

“Do not worry, Robin,” The older, golden-skinned woman soothed. “I will handle your… little friend.” She then began to disrobe in front of the blushing Boy Wonder…

“Robin?” Starfire walked towards Robin’s room with a puzzled look on her face. She was wondering where he’d gone, after he said he was going to take a shower. The younger Tamaranean prepared to knock on the door, when, suddenly, she heard noises behind the door. “Robin?”

“Oh, yes, little Robin! Take me!” A mature-sounding voice cried out loudly. “Right there! Oh, you’re so much like Dick!”

Starfire gasped in shock. It was her older self, and she sounded like she was… She shook her head and threw open the door with an angry expression. “Robin! What is the meaning of this?!”

“S-Starfire…!” Robin’s face was framed in shock and embarrassment, trying to conceal his nakedness from the younger redhead. Meanwhile, Kory was lying next to Robin, her nude, curvy body on display, and an arm draped around Robin lovingly. “I-I can explain!”

“Hello, little one.” Kory smiled cheerfully at her younger self. “Is something the matter?”

“Yes, there is something the matter!” Starfire fumed, jealousy radiating in her eyes, floating towards Kory. “How dare you take advantage of Robin, older self? You should be the shamed!” She then turned to Robin. “And you, Robin! How could you do it with my elder counterpart without me?!”

A peal of bell-like laughter rang out as Kory wrapped her younger self in a hug. “I am sorry that we didn’t include you in your fun, little Star. I just got caught up in the moment.”

Starfire’s face softened. “Am I not too late to join in the sexy times?”

“Not at all.” Kory gestured to herself. “I was waiting for you to show up and help me with Robin.” She turned to Robin and slyly winked at him.

Robin gulped. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
